X-men evolution, HYDRA Returns
by Valenthyne
Summary: A continuation of the popular TV series X-men Evolution in which H.Y.D.R.A. will return and be a problem for many parts of the series, though this one is just the beginning part with no real action, though their will be more in the next part.
Kitty Pryde woke up groggy and slightly confused that her alarm had no woken her. Turning on her side she saw that her alarm clock read 5:50, ten minutes before her alarm would go off, just like everyone else's alarm at the institute. Quietly getting up as not to wake her new roommate, Danielle Moonstar, she made her way across the room and phased through the closed door. Kitty is a mutant as all members of the Xavier Institute are, Kitty herself could phase through any solid material. Making her way to the kitchen she passed a hallway mirror and quickly fixed her hair into a ponytail and taking a quick look at her reflection, Kitty is a 15 year old caucasian American girl with a petite and slender figure. She has long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. She is dressed in a pink pajama shirt and shorts. When she got to the Kitty saw that the large kitchen was occupied by two people, Logan, a mutant with heightened senses, healing factor and a adamantium skeleton and three claws on each hand that retract into his wrists or the opposite on command, was standing off to the side near the counter reading his paper and his 14 year old adopted clone daughter Laura, who had the same powers except she has two claws on each hand and one on each foot (though she rarely the ones on her feet) was sitting on the table. Logan bore a resemblance to a biker, scruffy, muscular built, caucasian, with black hair and brown eyes, he wore a blue shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and gloves, as well as dark boots. Laura by comparison looked nothing like his clone, a Caucasian-mix teenage girl with a tan skin complexion and an athletic and well-fit built. She has long dark brown hair that she wears loose and comes down around her mid-back with green eyes, she like Kitty was still in her pajamas, a gray T-shirt, and soft blue pants. Logan noticed Kitty and gave her a brief smile.

"Hey kid. You and Laura are up early, that means you get the seats at the front of the table."

Kitty smiled at that comment. Ever since the the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes had defeated Apocalypse and saved the world a lot of things had changed at the institute, the return of Rahne and Jubilee, and the recruitment of several new members including Danielle, Laura, Alex and Forge, along with Warren coming to help teach the students, though with all the new members and all the old ones had made it hard for someone to get a good seat at the table.

"Cool." Kitty said. "Anything interesting in your paper?" She asked.

"Yeah. Strange sounds and lights are coming from the Redwood forest, thought about saying something to Charles."

Professor Charles Xavier mutant, professor at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is a calm man. Confined to a wheelchair, Charles is far shorter in appearance then he would if he could stand, his hairless head and his serene face give him a calming aura, light skinned, and deep brown eye's. Charles is also known to be the world's strongest telepath. He like Logan was already in his usual clothes, dark brown pants, light brown shoes, dark green undershirt and a light brown jacket, along with his wheelchair.

Charles was sitting at the head of the table along with Logan, Warren and Ororo trying to watch the strange news report over the noise of all the students as they either talked to one another or were eating. Though difficult they were able to make out the words.

" _... and to continue, no explanation has yet to come for the mysterious lights and noises that have been coming from the Redwood forest in the past few nights."_ The Reporter said. " _In other news, also at the Redwood forest, on one of the outlining trees strange carvings were found and below them a strange object had been logged into the tree."_ The scene then changed to a small tree carved with tree strange markings and below them logged into the tree was a strange circular object with red glass at the center. At this moment Laura casually looked at the screen, saw the the object, and gave a quick gasp of surprise.

"Pause that image!" she shouted said. Warren then quickly paused the screen. "What?" he asked. "Just zoom in on that object." Laura said. Shrugging Warren did so. The TV zoomed in on the object, everyone had gone silent as they wondered why Laura wanted to see the object up close, getting a better look Laura, to everyone's surprise, gave a small squeak of fear and surprise.

"What is it Laura?" Jamie A.K.A Multiple asked.

Laura turned away from the screen to answer. "H.Y.D.R.A. is back."


End file.
